Manus, Father of the Abyss
Manus, Father of the Abyss é um chefe em Dark Souls, mas só pode ser enfrentado na DLC Artorias of the Abyss. __TOC__ Descrição Manus é o último chefe da DLC Artorias of the Abyss, ele é encontrado em Chasm of the Abyss onde é possível invocar Sif para ajudar o jogador na batalha. O sinal de invocação de Sif pode ser encontrado na arena onde o jogador luta com Manus. Enredo Assim que o Broken Pendant estiver na posse do Chosen Undead, Manus o puxará por meio de uma fenda em Darkroot Basin até a terra antiga de Oolacile. Ele foi descoberto por ter sequestrado a Princesa Dusk e eventualmente será confrontado por isso no Chasm of the Abyss. Lore As pessoas de Oolacile fora enganadas por uma serpente, resultando na recuperação do túmulo de Manus e incitando sua ira.Diálogo com Marvelous Chester. Ele é a causa do Abismo, que ameaçava engolir toda Oolacile.Diálogo com Elizabeth. Manus já foi humano e se tornou Pai do Abismo após sua humanidade ficar selvagem, procurando eternamente pelo seu Broken Pendant.Descrição de Soul of Manus. Após sua derrota, a sua alma se dividiu e se fragmentou. Eventualmente alguns desses fragmentos se tornaram conscientes e viraram entidades. Os fragmentos conhecidos por terem feito isso se tornaram Nashandra, Elana, Nadalia, e Alsanna. Estratégias É possível matar Manus fora da Porta de Névoa. Primeiro, mate todos os espíritos de humanidade na parte de fora. Depois, desequipe toda a armadura e equipe um arco longo (longbow) totalmente aprimorado. O jogador precisará de Feather Arrows e Hawk Ring. Então, o jogador deverá ficar no lado direito da ponte que leva até a névoa. Equipe o Symbol of Avarice e o Red Tearstone Ring. Desequipe o Symbol of Avarice após o Red Tearstone Ring fazer efeito. Existe um conjunto de cordilheiras e na terceira pela ponte, os olhos vermelhos de Manus estarão visíveis para o jogador. Assim que o jogador encontrá-lo, deve-se levar em consideração a dificuldade para acertar Manus. Então, basta atirar nele até ele ficar com pouca vida. Agora o jogador tem duas opções: 1) O jogador pode atravessar a luz branca antes de Manus ser morto e finalizar ele, ou 2) O jogador pode matá-lo pela plataforma. A porta de névoa irá desaparecer e o jogador conseguirá as almas. Quando o jogador chegar até a plataforma onde Manus geralmente joga o personagem para fora, o jogador pode rolar e cair sem receber dano. Se o jogador deseja enfrentar Manus convencionalmente, então é aconselhável equipar itens que aumentam a regeneração de energia como Cloranthy Ring, assim como um bom escudo que bloqueia dano físico. Apenas ataque Manus após ele ter usado seus ataques "Jumping Smash" ou "Frenzy Combo" ou o jogador será pego no meio de seus golpes e levará muito dano. Manus começará a usar suas magias quando sua vida chegar por volta de 50%, use o Silver Pendant para refletir eles. É também uma boa idéia só usar o símbolo de invocação de Sif assim que Manus estiver com sua vida pela metade, pois ele irá distrair Manus na parte mais difícil de seu combate e fará com que o jogador seja menos propenso a ser acertado pelo seu ataque "Dark Orb Barrage". Notas O Silver Pendant, apesar de não ser necessário para essa luta, pode ser de grande ajuda pois pode bloquear todos os ataques mágicos se usado no tempo correto.f his magic attacks if used in the correct timing. Sif pode providenciar uma boa ajuda para essa batalha. Enquanto seus ataques não têm muito dano, ele pode manter Manus distraído para o jogador ter tempo de se curar. O símbolo de Sif se encontra dentro da arena de Manus diretamente para a esquerda de onde o jogador aparece, e só pode ser usado durante a luta. Ele será invocado instantaneamente após o sinal ser tocado. Informação do Chefe Ataques Short Arm Slam Mostrar GIF ---> Long Arm Slam Manus irá segurar seu membro sombrio por um curto período de tempo e o jogará em direção do jogador. Esse ataque pode alcançar mais do que metade da arena e pode quebrar a defesa da maioria de escudos com estabilidade média, causando dano moderado para o jogador. Esse ataque pode ser desviado ao rolar em qualquer direção durante o movimento de ataque de Manus. Esse ataque é telegrafado por rápidos movimentos ao longo de seu membro sombrio. Mostrar GIF ---> Back Swipe Se o jogador estiver em suas costa, ele pode virar seu braço como uma defesa para suas costas. Mostrar GIF ---> Uppercut Mostrar GIF ---> Long Arm Sweep Mostrar GIF ---> Triple Swing Mostrar GIF ---> Catalyst Smash Manus rapidamente trás seu catalisador para o chão, causando dano moderado. Mostrar GIF ---> High Jump Slam Manus pula por cima do jogador, batendo com seu Catalisador e mãos. Isso também faz com que o jogador destrave a mira. Mostrar GIF ---> Berserk Combo Manus soltará um grito rápido e irá bater quatro vezes para os lado e duas vezes para frente, potencialmente acertando o jogador seis vezes em seguida, causando alto dano e drenando a energia se bloqueado. Mostrar GIF ---> Dark Orb Barrage Manus irá conjurar uma barragem de Orbes Negros similares à feitiçaria Dark Bead usando seu Catalisador. Dark Orbs disparam em formato de leque, facilitando a forma de desviar em curta distância. Os Dark Orbs também caem no chão após um momento, fazendo dessa magia uma magia de distância limitada. Manus telegrafa esse ataque por segurar seu Catalisador para sua esquerda (lado direito do jogador), carregando ele por um momento antes de movimentar ele na direção do jogador, soltando os Dark Orbs. Esse ataque é capaz de quebrar a guarda da maioria dos escudos, então é aconselhável bloquear esse ataque com o Silver Pendant. Mostrar GIF ---> Abyss Rain Manus conjura uma Feitiçaria Negra, onde vários Dark Orbs aparecem no ar em cima de Manus e caem como chuva envolta dele em um área de efeito. Cada Dark Orb pode seguir o jogador se esse entrar na zona de acerto. O jogador pode utilizar a rolagem para desviar desse ataque (aconselhável usar o Dark Wood Grain Ring), ou usar o Silver Pendant, levando em consideração que ele não para os Dark Orbs, somente para eles no lugar em cima do jogador. Rolar para o lado antes do Silver Pendant perder efeito ajudará o jogador a evitar dano. Mostrar GIF ---> Abyss Cage Dark Orbs propagam acima de Manus, circundando a arena toda antes de voltar para Manus, causando alto dano ao jogador. Esse ataque cobre a arena toda, exceto a área à direita do próprio Manus, como um AoE invertido. É desviado ao ficar o mais perto possível de Manus assim que ele começar a conjurar. O Silver Pendant bloqueia esse ataque. Mostrar GIF ---> Defesas |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Drops Humanity | num2 = 10 | Item Humanity.png | Garantido }} Referências Galeria manus.jpg charge manus.jpg|Manus avançando cinematic pre fight.jpg|Cinemática antes da luta close up manus.jpg emerging from darkness.jpg|Manus emerge pela escuridão do Abismo fighting manus.jpg|Enfrentando Manus huge hand of manus.jpg|A grande mão de Manus sif and chosen undead fighting.jpg|Sif e o Chosen Undead lutando contra Manus Manus Grave.png|Túmulo de Manus Videos Relevantes Categoria:Artorias of the Abyss